


Meet the family

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Family Reunions, Finger Sucking, Language Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, biting kink, don't like don't read hah, it's gay smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What Leo expected when asked to meet his boyfriend's family was to exchange a few awkward hello's, stay in a cluttered guest room far away from each other for two or three days, and then return home with migraines and jet leg.  That, was exactly what he didn't get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never stop writing fe smut for my favorite pairs tbh
> 
> rated E for language/cursing and descriptive sex, don't like don't read, modern setting, both boys are 21.

"Let me get this straight..  You want me to fly to Japan with you for a reunion?"

 

"To meet my family, yes."

 

A soft groan escaped the blond's lips, leaning back in his chair with a book in his hand, reading glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose as he fixed his formal vest, which wrinkled up against the shirt he wore underneath, pursing his lips as he looked up at his boyfriend.

 

It was their winter break that week and the next, the weekend approaching as the ground covered in snow outdoors, a small sigh on his lips.  Both men had been dating for over a year, Takumi already having met Leo's family, and he believed meeting his was only fair, but flying all the way to Japan for one weekend reunion?  It seemed like a bit of a stretch.

 

Seeing his boyfriend with a furrowed brow and pursed lips, he knew he probably didn't like the idea, pouting lightly as he tugged on the zipper of his navy blue jacket, before flopping down beside him in the chair and pulling the taller male into a hug, ignoring his irritated noises of protest.  "Please, Leo?  It's not that long.  Just for the weekend, and they really want to meet you."  Takumi complained, nuzzling into his lover's wrinkled close with his best pleading puppy dog eyes, earning a sigh from the other and a gentle nudge.

 

"I already met  _your_ family.  It's fair."

 

Of course he played that card.

 

"Takumi, my family lived an hour away, at least they weren't still in France."

 

"So?"

 

A pause.

 

"Okay, Takumi.  I'll go with you."  Leo let a defeated sound escape his lips at the excited grin his boyfriend gave him, before his grumpiness faded once a gentle kiss was placed onto his cheek, the silver haired male jumping up from the crowded seat, grinning as he clapped his hands together.  "Good!  I already packed some stuff for you, we'll be ready to go once our flight leaves in a few hours, okay?"

 

The blond gaped at his lover, who kept his innocent grin, disappearing around the corner of the room to mess around in the kitchen, ponytail disappearing last as he vanished into the other room.  "Hey, Takumi!  How did you know I would even say yes to going?"  He grumbled, looking over at the clock hanging on the wall as the late evening lingered, mentally preparing himself for being dragged to an airport at night.  "I didn't."  Peeking around the corner, the shorter male smirked, a piece of candy between his lips as his hair dangled close to the floor when he leaned over.  "I was prepared to drag you to Japan kicking and screaming if I had to.  Ryoma offered to help me, too."

 

"I hate you so much sometimes."

 

"Mhm. Love you too, sweetheart."

 

* * *

 

To put it simply, Leo was very out of it.  The last thing he remembered was being dragged to the airport late at night as they nearly missed their flight because of Leo misplacing his luggage at home, having to go back to get it just in time, meanwhile an anxious Takumi looked ready to punch his boyfriend for leaving his things behind on accident, but as soon as they got onto the plane, the blond was passed out uncomfortably until he had woken up in a car outside of a rather large home, feeling as if he was drugged and/or knocked out, although just incredibly sleepy.

 

Not knowing how he had gotten into the car, he asked his boyfriend, who he had fallen asleep with his head in his lap, headband slipping against his head and hair all ruffled, Takumi himself having fallen asleep.  Their driver, a man whom he didn't recognize answered his question, saying they had arrived at the "Hoshidan family estate" and his boyfriend had carried him to the car.  He knew Takumi worked out regularly for God knows what, and he had a great body to show for it, but a flush couldn't help but appear on his face at the thought.  How embarrassing.

 

Now, still slightly out of it, Leo sat with his boyfriend's family at a large table, understanding absolutely nothing that was being talked about.  If anything there had to be awkward, it was being a blond french college student sitting quietly among a table of rich men and women that could likely snap his neck by giving him a hug.  At least from what it looked like.  Leo was introduced to everyone of Takumi's family members, including his step brother Kamui, (who oddly looked like his adopted sister Corrin) and step mother, Mikoto.

 

It turned out, Mikoto herself was originally from America, allowing herself and Leo to have a brief conversation before she moved to sit by her husband at the other end of the table.  Takumi's siblings and father had said hello and introduced themselves in English, and the youngest girl Sakura shyly saying 'Hello' in French before darting off in the other direction, leaving Leo to sit towards the end of the table with Takumi, uncomfortably watching everyone as they had their own chit chats.  When he was still a child, he and his family moved to America, making learning English along with speaking French necessary.  Although, he never expected he'd need to know Japanese.

 

Seeming to boredly doze off again, Leo didn't pay any attention to anything until Takumi started speaking, velvety voice speaking in Japanese for seemingly the first time he heard.  He thought his voice was attractive just speaking English, but now..   _Damn._

 

A shiver ran down the blond's spine, catching the attention of his lover, who glanced at him from the side as he tightly pressed his thighs together, looking away.  "You okay, Leo?"  He asked softly, causing him to jump slightly in surprise, nodding slowly in response.  "I just..  Don't feel well.  Where's our room?  Can I leave?"  He asked in return, causing a worried frown from Takumi, before he received a nod and directions to their room, quickly standing up and leaving the room to go to the stairs, closing the door of Takumi's old room as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  

 

What had happened to him back there?  He didn't expect anything to bother him, and he didn't understand a word of what he said, but it still sent a thrill up his spine.  A soft groan escaped his lips as he touched the top of his skinny jeans, mentally cursing himself for wearing them that day, his growing erection now visible in the mirror as he huffed out a sentence.

 

"Merde, pourquoi maintenant.."  He sighed softly, jumping in surprise as a yelp escaped his lips, arms wrapping around his waist from his boyfriend who snuck into the room.  "Are you okay, sweetheart?  I don't really understand French, but you saying something along the lines of a curse word and 'why' doesn't sound too good."  He chuckled lightly, nuzzling into Leo's hair before resting his chin on his shoulder.  

 

Eyes glancing down to Leo's hands, which had shot out almost immediately to hide the bulge in his pants, he rose an eyebrow slowly, moving his hands away and glancing at his pink dusted cheeks in the mirror before he smirked.  "I see.  You're totally fine, just turned on."  He teased lightly, pressing a gentle kiss to the blond's neck as he let out an embarrassed grumble, shaking his head slowly.

 

"Seriously, Leo?  What turned you on so much you got a boner during a family gathering?"  He chuckled, causing the blond to angrily grumble and hide his face in his hands, before Takumi paused, a sinister grin on his face before he flicked his tongue out to lick his neck, almost seeming to purr out his words.   "Soretomo watashi ga itta kotodeshita ka?"

 

Almost instantly, Leo let out a whimper, grinding his hips back against Takumi's crotch, so close yet oh so far away from what he needed.  Takumi let out a groan, not expecting that kind of reaction, but finding this even better.  "Alright then."  He smirked, grabbing his partner's wrists before pushing and pinning him to the wall, the blond squirming as he let out a grunt, the loud thud from the wall colliding with his back making him bite his lip.

 

"Takumi, God, wait-"  He gasped when the feeling of his lover's mouth took over his, slightly chapped lips meeting soft onces in a quick yet passionate kiss, feeling a gentle tug on his lip before pulling away.  "Wait a second."  He breathed, tugging at his wrists from underneath his strong hold, a whimper escaping his lips as the soft kisses trailed down his neck, before the sharp sting of a bite against his sensitive flesh dragging a moan from his lips.  "Your family-  We can't do this now.."

 

Takumi pulled away slightly, raising an eyebrow at the flushed blond, before an innocent smile played on his lips.  "But sunshine, you're the one who got excited and rubbed your sweet ass against me, hm?"  Mouth gaping in shock from his words and embarrassment that it was true, he didn't speak, but he didn't need to as his lips were captured once more.  "Besides,"  He muttered, kissing down the side of his neck and nipping gently, licking apologetically at the bite he left previously.  "I already locked the door."

 

Leo paused, glancing over at the door, which was indeed locked, and he had no more reason to protest besides his pride, which he managed to swallow at least slightly as the sensitive skin of his neck was litered with bite marks and licks he so desperately loved.  "Are you..  Are you sure it's okay?"  He breathed out, whining softly at the strain he felt against his member from the tight jeans that just seemed to get tighter.

 

"It's absolutely fine."  He replied, moving his free hand down to unbutton his shirt and toss it to the side, the blond shivering at the lack of clothing, although he knew there was much more to come.  Licking his lips, Takumi released his hands, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck as he kissed down his chest, hands teasingly trailing down his hips before he rested them over his clothed erection, palming down on his member slightly, causing a soft moan to leave the other male, biting his lip to surpress the embarrassing noises.

 

"You don't have to hold back your noises, my sweet boy."  Takumi hummed, slowly unbuttoning the skinny jeans and tugging them down his waist, dropping them down to his heels before Leo successfully kicked them off and away along with his boxers. "Anata ni koewokikasete kudasai."  Leo opened his mouth to protest, he wanted to complain about possibly being caught, but the thrill of being seen having sex with his lover as he whispered God knows what to him, it was too much to deny.

 

Nodding slowly, Leo reached forward to strip Takumi of his own clothing, fumbling with his clothing briefly before a gasp left him, being lifted off the ground as his lover grabbed his thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he rolled his still clothed crotch against his bare ass, a soft moan escaping his lips.  "Takumi-"  Before he could fully finish his sentence, three of Takumi's fingers pressed into his open mouth, a surprised noise muffled by the digits.  Cheeks burning in embarrassment, he rose an eyebrow at his lover, before his smirk made him glance away shyly.

 

"You know what to do, don't you?"  He hummed, free hand supporting his thighs as his back pressed harshly against the wall to keep him up, a slow nod making him smile.  "What a good boy.  My obedient little prince."  Takumi praised, earning a visible shudder and whine from the other male as he flicked his tongue against the digits, hallowing his cheeks out slightly and staring at his boyfriend as he did so, feeling victorious when he earned a groan from the other.

 

"That's enough.  As much as I'd love to have you keep doing this, to many parts of my body, I'm ready to take you as soon as possible."  He purred, pulling his fingers away as Leo quietly nodded, pulling him into a kiss before a soft moan and a gasp tumbled from his slightly swollen and wet lips.  Takumi moved his hand down to his lover's behind, trailing his fingers slowly and teasingly along his entrance before pressing two fingers in at once, earning a response of Leo rolling his hips down against the digits.

 

"Please, Takumi, please.."  Leo pleaded quickly, furrowing his brows as he rolled his hips against his fingers, a low groan erupting once another bite was placed on his neck, fingers thrusting in him oh so slowly.  "S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi."  Raising an eyebrow curiously, they both knew he couldn't understand, but still hearing it sent a thrill down their spines.  "It's not like you to beg, sweetheart."  Takumi chuckled, kissing his jaw as he whined.  "I know, Gods I know, I need you now, please."

 

Leo's pleading voice and the seductive yet desperate roll of his hips tempted Takumi, but he still didn't want to hurt his lover, if anything.  "I didn't bring any lubricant, if you want me to fuck you now without properly preparing you, I can't guarantee it won't hurt."  He said softly, slightly worried for his boyfriend, moving to retract his fingers and tug down his boxers if he was really sure.  "I don't care, I love it when it hurts, please just fuck me hard already."

 

Takumi couldn't help his own moan at the filty words and begging his lover made, it turned him on even more than watching him squirm and plead underneath him.  There was always just something about him losing his cocky attitude and getting off his high horse to becoming a needy, begging mess to be fucked.  "Alright."  He answered sweetly, grabbing hold of his boyfriend's rear tightly before kicking away his underwear, bringing down his hips to thrust up into the other.  Once fully inside him, he let out a loud sigh at the tight feeling around his erection, Leo shivering slightly as he buried his face in his neck.

 

"Don't stop, please."  He said softly as Takumi waited to finally move inside him, a low moan filling the air as he rolled his hips down against his member, a small smirk played on the blond's lips at the noise.  Takumi grumbled, nuzzling into his hair for a moment, before his own devious idea came to mind.  "You want to be like that then, huh?  Alright, little prince."  Before Leo could process what was about to happen, a curse and a loud gasp was heard in the room once he was slammed harshly against the wall, Takumi starting his pace with quick and harsh thrusts, Leo still tight and needy around him.

 

"Shit, wait a second-!"  Leo groaned, leaning his head back against the wall as his body still attempted to get used to the wide stretch, harsh panting the only noise that could be heard before he replied with a smirk.  "You asked me not to stop, so why should I now?"  "You bastard."  Leo growled, meaning to sound threatening before he let out a harsh cry, the feeling of the other man's shaft inside him brutally rubbing against his prostate sent shocks of pleasure through his body.

 

_Shit, fuck, please, harder, faster, I need you, I love you._

 

Those were the only words that could be heard in the room that had been so empty and abandoned just a few hours before, groans and moans filling the air from the couple.  How Takumi's entire family could be unaware of the harsh passion that was going on just on the next floor, nobody knows.

 

Letting out a loud cry, Leo called out Takumi's name, grasping onto his ponytail harshly as he reached his orgasm, body trembling roughly as his partner reached his, biting into his neck to muffle his noises, pausing for a moment to come down from their high together.  Once they calmed, Takumi slowly pulled out, setting his boyfriend down with a loud groan of "ew" and "did you really have to do that inside?"

 

Takumi chuckled as he looked over his boyfriend, litered in bite marks and hickey's, along with the bodily fluids of both of them in numerous places, hair ruffled and tangled from the rough sex.  "You didn't tell me I had to pull out."  Pausing, Leo shook his head, stumbling slightly as he reached for his clothes, Takumi kissing his hair gently.  "I'll help you into bathroom."  Nodding, the blond managed to limp into the bathroom with his clothing, reaching for his phone before Takumi smoothed out his ponytail and put his own clothing back on, then left to go back to the dinner table as not to cause suspicion.

 

"Takumi!"  Hinoka called, waving him over to the dinner table as he sat back down, a worried look on her face.  "Is Leo okay?"  Mikoto asked from the other side of the table.  "Yes, he'll just be a little sore for a while."  He hummed, Sakura perking up curiously from beside Mikoto.  "From the flight?"  She asked, causing Takumi to pause.  "Yeah.  From the flight."  Giving each other knowing looks, Mikoto and Sumeragi dropped the subject, Kamui muttering from his own corner.  "Maybe we should've told him we spoke English..?  He could've told us."  He commented, shrugging slightly as his mother nudged him.  Hinoka and Ryoma stared at each other, before Takumi swore it looked like she smirked and Ryoma begrudgingly handed her some money, before Sakura caught his attention again.

 

"Poor Leo!  I hope he'll be alright."  Sakura said sadly, before Takumi's phone went off with a notification.  A text message from Leo.  Opening up the message, with it was a picture, Leo's knotted hair clinging to his forehead from his sweat, glaring in the bathroom mirror as he showed off the forming bruises and red bitemarks, the sticky substance Takumi knew he left still dripping down his thighs, causing Takumi to smirk once he read the message with it.

 

**_I swear I'm going to kill you._ **

 

"Yeah.  He'll be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Languages are google translated as accurately as possible for the readers understanding
> 
> also submissive leo and dominant takumi is what gives me life :^)
> 
> sorry for any typos or spelling errors


End file.
